Full Moon
by heathledger619
Summary: Jacob accidentally attacks Nessie. He disappears and then returns. How will their relationship change? How will Edward react. Experience the full version of Nessie and Jacob. Some mature content in later chapters.
1. The Hunt

Renesmee was laying on her bed bored. She was staring at her room and wondering to herself how she had ever let Alice coerce her into such a disturbingly optimistic lair. The walls were light pink and there was a huge canopy over her bed. An antique dollhouse was placed on display at the back of the room and there were at least fifty dolls that sat on the shelves on the wall.

Suddenly, she heard the door opened and slam shut with a jolt that shook the whole house. Renesmee bolted downstairs excitedly to greet the much anticipated guest.

"Jacob!" she shouted. She leapt off the bottom stair and into his giant arms. He, in return squeezed her tight, radiating a warmth like no other.

"I missed you too, Nessie." Jacob finally released her. "I've got a surprise for you," he said excitedly.

"What?!" she exclaimed

A smug smirk crossed his expression. "I'm taking you hunting."

Renesmee beamed. She started to dance around excitedly. Then, she abruptly stopped. "What does _he _think of this?" All her optimism had disintegrated.

"_He _doesn't have a choice," Jacob smiled. "Your mother made him let you go with me. Now come on!"

Renesmee stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Jacob grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her in closer. He could taste her breath, which was so sweet.

All of a sudden, Edward came rushing over, fuming. "What did I tell you Dog!" he was screaming. His hand was flying in the air as if he were about to hit Jacob.

Bella appeared at his side and softly lowered his hand. "Run along you two," she motioned for Jacob and Nessie to leave.

They didn't have to be told twice. They were out of there in a flash.

They were running through the woods hand in hand. They stopped and sat behind a fallen stump. "Nessie, what's that?" Jacob asked.

"What?" she replied. Her head spun around searching for whatever it was Jacob was talking about.

Just then, Jacob met her mouth with his. He pulled her into a strong kiss. Nessie, understanding what was happening, rested her arms around his neck. Jacob reached his arms up and draped them around her waist. He began to stroke her back as they continued to kiss, the heat burning inside both of them.

Jacob pulled away. Nessie sighed, "What's wrong?" she asked questionably.

"Nothing. We just better get you some food. You go that way and I'll go this way." Jacob's voice literally ached from saying that. As he turned to go, Nessie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jake--" she asked, "why?"

"You're not ready," he told her, sorrowfully.

"Says who? Edward?" she scoffed.

Jake sighed, "No. Well, yes, but that's not why." Nessie's head drooped and she began to stare at the ground.

"Do you not like me?" she asked.

Just then, Jacob grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Renesmee Cullen," he began. "Never think that. I love you more than you could ever know. I love you so much it hurts. It kills me not to be able to throw you down and kiss you everywhere. But--" he paused, the pain in his voice was unruly. "But you're still too young."

"I'm fifteen, Jacob."

"Yeah, I know. I was there." There was a long pause. Suddenly, he reached out an pulled her in, kissing her with all his might. He could taste her in his mouth and it killed him so much to pull away, but he did.

"_Wow_," she breathed, the words barely escaping her mouth. It had to have been the best kiss of her life. There were no doubts in her mind now that he loved her. And she loved him back.

"Now, go get yourself the biggest game you can find. I'll be back her in a while and we can compare. Although I know mine'll be bigger." He smirked that special Jacob smirk that made Nessie want to kill him. Not Really.

"Fat chance," she bragged and bolted off into the woods.

It didn't take her long to find a large deer, a buck. She ran toward it, but her cell rang and it ran away. Nessie sighed and flipped it open. "Yeah?" she asked, already knowing who it was.

"_Don't be rude, young lady!" _Edward said in a stern fatherly voice.

Nessie groaned. "I'm a little busy. What do you want?"

"_Where's Jacob_?"

"Nunna yer business."

"_Whatever, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive_." He hung up.

Nessie put away her phone. She heard a rustling nearby. She followed the noise, accidentally stepping on a few branches. _Shit!_ She thought. She moved a little closer, still not able to see what it was.

Just then, she was mauled. Whatever the creature was, it was on top of her and had pinned her down, clawing her neck and shoulders. Nessie screamed in pain and the creature jumped off her. Nessie opened her eyes to see a dark, russet- colored wolf staring back at her, tears flooding its eyes. The wolf took one look at her and ran away as fast as it could.

"JAKE--" Nessie cried. She attempted to go after him, but couldn't but fell back to the ground. Her whole body raked with pain. She felt her head become heavy and her eyes began to slowly close. The last thing she remembered was a pair of arms scooping her up. "Jake?" she asked and then surrendered to the sweet unconsciousness.

Nessie stirred, comfortably in her bed. She opened her eyes to find eight faces surrounding her. She identified them: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella. But not Jake. "Where's Jacob?" she asked, attempting to sit up, only to be pushed back down again.

"Lay down, honey," Esme's soft voice was sweet, like honey.

"Where's Jacob?" Nessie repeated.

"Don't worry about him, honey. He won't be a problem anymore," Edward failed to convey sincerity in his voice.

"Wait-- Where is he? Where is he?!" Nessie was screaming as she sat up in her bed.

Bella sighed, her eyes hiding pain. "He left. For good." Tears welled up into Nessie's eyes as she rolled her face into a pillow.

"Get out!" she screamed. Bella tried to console her but she just kept screaming. And crying.


	2. 10 Months Later

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

The sun had just set and the Cullens were all sitting together in the family room watching television. Edward cradled Bella on his lap and occasionally nipped at her ear, making her giggle. Alice was cuddled up next to Jasper who had his arm slung around her neck. Emmett and Rosalie were "engaged" in a very expressive type of PDA. Esme and Carlisle sat on the loveseat holding hands. Everything was fine until Alice had a vision. She turned to Edward and Bella.

"Nessie is going to try to sneak out," she said rather casually and then redirected her attention back to the TV.

Edward sighed, attempting to get up. Before he could, Rosalie had broken away from Emmett's mouth.

"Let me go," she instructed Edward. She made her way upstairs to find Nessie attempting to climb out the window.

"Who's the lucky boy this week?" Rosalie asked. Nessie halted and then turned around, her face blank.

"That's not _your _business." She emphasized the word _your_. There was a brief silence, but Nessie decided to break it. "Are you going to tell?" Rosalie rubbed her temples.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. "Look, I get it that you're upset, ok. Jacob's gone, but that doesn't give you a right to act this way."

"I'm sixteen."

"You're immature," Rosalie replied coldly. "Not only is it a waste of energy, but it's a waste, period. Jacob's a sick dog! He doesn't deserve you."

Nessie picked up a snow globe on her nightstand and chucked it at Rosalie. She ducked in time, but in a few seconds time, the entire family had climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom. Emmett rushed over and embraced Rose, while the rest of the family just stared down Nessie, who stared back at them, her face stone-hard.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "Renesmee, how dare you do something so violent. Apologize." His voice was hard.

Nessie scoffed, "Never. You're all nothing but a bunch of murderous hypocritical vampires." Her words stung all of them, but Edward stood strong.

"Jacob isn't worth any of this. He should've left a lot sooner than he did. My only regret is that you had to get hurt before he finally understood." Nessie's face was now red with anger. Before she could do anything, Bella stepped forward.

"Listen to your father, Renesmee," she said lovingly. "Jacob wasn't stable. He wasn't a very good influence." Nessie broke out in angry tears.

"How would any of you know!!" she screamed. "You don't know him! You don't give a damn what happens to him! I hate you! All of you!" With that, she stormed off. Edward stared at Bella for a while and then sighed.

A few hours later, Edward climbed into his Volvo and began to drive off. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew exactly what--more specifically, _who--he was looking for._


	3. Allies

Edward had been driving for twelve hours. He was somewhere in Colorado. He had had a somewhat vague idea of where he was going, but once he caught the scent, he knew there was no turning back. He had found him. _Jacob_.

At first, Edward didn't know where to find Jacob, but after a brief phone call to Sam, he was on the right track. Sam told him that Jacob was currently residing in Colorado and Edward figured that once he was close enough, he would be able to catch on to Jacob's scent, something he found revolting.

Edward followed the scent to an old warehouse building. It appeared abandoned, but the strong smell of wet dog told him otherwise. Edward made his way inside, careful not to disturb any of the boards laying on the floor, which appeared to be the only things holding it up.

In the middle of the floor was a russet-colored wolf, curled up into a ball asleep. Edward walked over to Jacob. He took his left foot and kicked him with all his might, sending Jacob roaring awake and howling. Then, he turned around and growled, not knowing what it was that upset him.

Jacob saw Edward and immediately stopped snarling. He turned away and started whimpering in a low puppy cry.

"Shut up," Edward said aggressively. Jacob turned to face him, his head hung low. "You need to come back. Renesmee is falling apart. She's acting out. She couldn't give a damn whether she lives or dies," Edward told him.

Jacob started to whimper harder. Edward looked at him. "I would rather burn in hell forever of fiery torment that have you anywhere near my daughter. But I'm concerned for her well-being." He grunted disgusted. Jacob just looked downward toward the floor. Edward sighed, and sat down next to Jacob. "I used to think there was no one worse for Renesmee than you. Now I see her going out with a different boy every week, then coming home and crying herself to sleep." Edward turned back to Jacob. "I know you never meant to hurt her. I only know because I never meant to hurt Bella in the way I did. I thought leaving would be for her own good, but I was wrong. The difference then was that Bella had you. You saved her. Renesm--Nessie doesn't have anyone. She needs you. I don't care what she needs you to be: her _boyfriend_? Her _friend? I don't care, as long as she's okay." He paused. "And as long as you abide by my rules."_

_Jacob looked up at Edward, his giant puppy-dog eyes staring into Edward's matte black eyes. In one swift movement, Jake had shifted back into his human form. Edward covered his eyes and handed him a pair of pants that was laying on the floor. Jake put them on and then looked at Edward._

"_What if she can't forgive me for what I did?" he asked, sorrow filling up his eyes. _

_Edward sighed, "I could only be so lucky," he said._

_With that, they headed back to the place that held their beloveds._


	4. Back

Nessie was laying on her bed, clutching a pillow when she heard the door open. Nostalgia flooded through her of better days. Days when she was with the one she loved. Days when she was happy. She threw the pillow down on the bed to force herself not to think of him anymore.

Just then, Edward called her downstairs. Weird, she thought. She hadn't seen him in a couple of days. She grunted and decided to go see what he wanted. Knowing him he probably just wanted to scold her, but she was in the mood for a verbal war. Nessie made her way down the stairs and stared at her parents and the others who just stood there, staring at her.

"What?" she asked rudely. She tried to judge their faces, which was hard to do. Alice stood there, smiling gleefully, which was normal for her. Jasper and Emmett's faces were blank. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked pissed. Nessie turned toward Edward. "What?" she repeated in the same careless tone.

"I have something for you," Edward said. He turned to face the living room doorway. Nessie turned too. She couldn't believe it. _Jacob_. Her _Jacob. He was back. It went against her better self to not run up to him and fling herself into his arms, but then she remembered what had happened. He hurt her. He broke her. In one brief moment, Nessie did the last thing anyone, including herself, thought she would do._

"_I thought you were gone for good," she said harshly. It was as though thousands of knives had shot out of her mouth and stabbed everyone in the room. Everyone just stood there staring at her. Finally, she turned around and walked up the stairs into her room, not even bothering to slam the door._

_They all turned toward Jacob, who had never felt so low in his life. Sensing his pain, they receded into different parts of the house. Bella, on the other hand, approached Jacob._

"_I'm sorry," she said, wholeheartedly. She stroked his arm. Jacob turned to face her._

"_It's my fault," he said. "I hurt her. I should have known she'd never trust me again. I'm just gonna go." He attempted to walk out the door, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. He turned around to see his least favorite person in the world._

"_No," Rosalie said, her voice stern. "You go up there and you apologize to her. After that, you can go back to Timbuck Two, or wherever you were. We're all gonna leave. Knowing Edward, he won't be able to stop himself from killing Jacob." Jacob nodded and headed up the stairs, hearing all the vampires exit the house in one swift manner._


	5. You left?

Nessie was on her bed again when she heard a knock at the door. Figuring that it was just her father trying to console her, she shouted for him to go away. He knocked again. Frustrated, she got up and opened the door, prepared to tell him off. But it wasn't him. It was Jacob. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. Jake raised his head from the floor.

"I just came up here to apologize," he told her. Nessie scoffed.

"Yeah, right. And then you'll be gone again?"

"Ness, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did. And I will never forgive you." Her words were poison; pure poison. Jake fought back the urge to kill himself right then and there.

"If I could go back, I never would've taken you hunting that day. I didn't know you were there. I thought you were a deer. I--"

"Wait," she interrupted him. "You think I'm mad because of what happened in the woods?" Jake nodded. Nessie turned around and walked away. She stood facing the other wall with her back to him for a few moments. When she turned around, her eyes were welled up with tears.

"You left," she cried, sniffling as she did so. Jacob's eyes closed a little. "You left," she repeated. "You think I care about what happened in the woods; I don't. I know that was an accident and that you'd never hurt me like that intentionally. But you just left. You left me. Why-- How could you do that to me?"

Jacob was so confused by this. He had beaten himself up for the last ten months only to find that she was more upset by his absence then by his attack. This disturbed him. "How can it not bother you?" he asked. "I attacked you."

"So?"

Jacob growled. "_So_?" he mimicked. He was about to make a better rebuttal, when she interrupted him again.

"You didn't answer me," she said. "Why did you leave? Did you not love me anymore?" Jacob grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Of course I love you. I love you more than life itself," his voice was strained. Nessie wriggled free from his arms, staring, waiting for him to continue. "I couldn't stay, Nessie. I just couldn't. Seeing what happened-what I did-made me realize that I should have left sooner. Staying all these years was just selfish. I had to give you a chance at a normal life. You deserve that. You deserve someone better."

Nessie continued to stare at him, her eyes still wet and puffy from tears. She walked over toward him and, in one swift movement, she slapped his face. He didn't appear startled, although it stung. She saw him reach up to stroke his cheek and without any hesitation, she lunged forward and kissed him. Jacob was caught off-guard, but refused to let his better judgment get clouded.

"Nessie--" he started, pushing her back. "We can't. We shouldn't. It's not fair to you." Nessie cradled his face in her hands.

"Stop trying to tell me what is right for me. I know what's best for me. I know what I want; what I've always wanted: you!" She kissed him again, and this time, Jacob didn't pull back. He returned the kiss with all his love and devotion. It was fierce.

Somehow they ended up sitting on the bed, still connected by their mouths. Nessie grabbed the bottom of Jacob's shirt and pulled it up over his head and then discarded it onto the floor. They kept on kissing, tongues entwined. Nessie lifted her arms above her head. She knew she wasn't wearing a bra. Most of her was excited and in love, but part of her was afraid. She was so self-conscious.

Jake twirled his fingers around the bottom of her t-shirt. Then, he gently raised it upward and past her arms that were straight up her head. He let the shirt fall to the ground and then he leaned on Nessie so that she fell backward onto the bed, himself on top of her. Jake looked at her face and could tell by her expression that she was embarrassed. She put her head down and covered her chest immediately. Jake grabbed her wrists and removed them from her breasts. She looked up at him and he caught her in a kiss. Nessie wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her, moving down to her neck, her collarbone, and finally, her breasts. He kissed her there for a while, sucking and nipping playfully. She moaned as he did this.

Jacob's lips moved to her stomach, kissing as his hands removed her shorts. He saw Nessie shiver and pulled the comforter on top of his back, so that it was covering him and her. Finally, he pulled off her panties, taking them all the way down her legs. He moved his mouth back up to her lips and they became absorbed in their kissing again.

Then, gracefully, Jacob trailed his fingers down her body, passing her stomach until finally he found the right spot. He slipped a finger inside her, startling her, but in a nice way. He gently began to stroke harder and deeper, causing her to moan stronger.

In a few moments time, Jacob had wriggled out of his pants and boxers and was now fully erect and barely grazing Nessie's entrance. He looked deep into her eyes and saw her looking back at him, a small smile crossing her face. "Ness," he asked. "are you sure? It doesn't have to happen. Not with me." Renesmee reached up a hand and caressed his face. She sent him a handful of memories from her childhood: Christmases, birthdays, parties. Then she looked at him.

"Its you, Jake. It's always been you. I love you." Her words made him fly. He looked back down at her.

"I love you, too," he told her. "It--it's gonna hurt." He tried to be sympathetic. "I don't want to hurt you. I've already hurt you so much." Nessie smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "I can take it. For you, I'd do anything." She kissed him deeper as a sign of her readiness and he responded strongly.

Jake positioned himself and in one quick thrust he was inside. It didn't appear to hurt her, but he felt how strong her barrier was and knew that she would be in a lot of pain. He knew it was better to do it fast, then to go slowly. He wanted the pain to be brief. He lunged inside her, causing her to gasp, not in pleasure but in agony. It was killing him to watch this. Nessie tried to brave a smile, but Jacob could see right past her charade. He took one of his hands and entangled her with it. She looked up at him and he gave an empathetic smile.

After what appeared to be the longest minutes of their life, the pain receded and Nessie gave Jake the ok. He began to move inside her easily, but then more roughly. He watched as her mouth let out groans and soft cries of ecstasy. He continued to plunge harder and stronger and watched as she attempted to breathe, which was very difficult to do at the moment. Then, in the heat of the moment, she did it; Nessie cried out Jacob's name. Jake smiled and began to stop.

Jacob pushed himself over on the other side of the bed and moved up behind Nessie, pulling her in close. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arm around her, barely caressing her nipples. He watched her as she fell asleep and listened to her breathing until slumber finally pulled him in as well.


End file.
